cancer_groupfandomcom-20200213-history
Warhammer: Soul Stronk Favored Factions
Factions: Hunter: Hunter tends to only play the Imperial Guard (with some exceptions). Because of this, he has become extremely acquainted and effective with it. Having mastered the way of arty spam after facing Chris with his steel rain of Whirlwind Arty. * Early game, Hunter can be very vulnerable (This is no longer valid, with the usage of Turret spam early Hunter is no longer weak at this point. With his cheap and poopy Imperial Guard infantry units (As well as Guardsman Riders which utterly annihilate wraiths with anti-tank abilities.) He DOES NOT struggle to maintain an effective force. * He usually plays a balance between a turtle and a rusher. He keeps enough units out to capture and loves to build turret emplacements around his base, which ends up heavily fortified as a result. With this base, Hunter is able to save his helpless teammates when the insane bot goes complete ape-shit. * Mid-game Hunter, if left unchecked will build more bases, and along with those bases will come more energy generators. This allows Hunter to purchase high tier units and a lot of them. This along side usage of Anti-Tank Artillery prevents any challenge to him. * End-game Hunter is near unstoppable. At this stage, he has enough Baneblades to keep any enemy at bay and at the same time he saves for the glorious Titans the Imperial Guard has while pummelling them from across the map with nukes. * "WITNESS THE POWER OF THE BANEEEEBLADEEEEE!" -Hunter Kai: Kai is very spontaneous in his choice of a faction, but lately has been using the agile Eldar. Due to focusing on one faction he has grown quite familiar with it. *During the early stages of the game, Kai can be unpredictable. But he usually stands back, only sending out a few troops to make a personalized frontline. Once that frontline has been established he'll continue to reinforce it until the group is ready to charge. *M'id-game' Kai heavily relies on his teammates to hold their ground so he can build up his income. Without his teammate's support. he'll quickly fall due to his lack of defenses. *'Late-game' Kai is a bit crazy. Once he has enough resources he can enter a supremely aggressive mode called "Attack Bink-Bink Stance." In this attack formation, he'll right click on the units in the unit production buildings, producing them constantly and sending them towards the enemy in a relentless wall of flesh and steel. This process is very costly and therefore risky, but it can push the enemy back to their base where his teammates finish them off with heavier weaponry. *"I'M ACTIVATING ATTACK BINK BINK STANCE!" Keefe'': Ahh, the dreaded Huntsman. Also known as '"KEEFE STOP USING NECRONS!" '''Yes, he ''very occasionally plays other factions (usually inquisition) but for the sake of this wiki, we will be examining his strategy as Necrons. * Kal starts off the game like any Necron would, he builds a lot of energy generators etc. But what he also does is instead of using normal infantry like the Necron warriors, he decides it'll be a good idea to spam FUCKING WRAITHS INSTEAD. These pesky little things can, will, and always DO destroy any low-tier unit anyone else has to offer when used intelligently. Or even when not used intelligently. They're inherently more effective than anything else other factions have. * Mid-game Kal has enough power to start building some tough nuts. He also likes his Necron Lord and Overseer for obvious reasons... In order to defeat Huntsman, opposing players may try to keep him on the defensive with strong units and artillery to prevent him from digging in too much. * Late-game Kal can becomes utterly invincible. He can mass-produce blatantly overpowered units at this point, fortify the hell out of everywhere on the map he holds, teleport into the enemy's base with a mass of necron warriors, monoliths, commanders, etc... Basically, he gets to use a ton of fancy toys other factions have no real equivalent of, like the STUPID Aeonic Orb. * '''"Laughs hysterically at the doom of the other factions that are actually somewhat balanced compared to the horrible pile of garbage that is Necrons" '''''Chris: Oh boy. I'll add this later.